


Homecoming

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: @ my former dm your time travel sucked, F/M, and SMUT, and i immediately went 'my universe now', brief references to time travel shenanigans, dm's new gf didn't like me so i got kicked from the campaign, idk why it made 'smut' all caps but whatever, listen i would die for our ocs okay, long story short, not even well done time travel tbh, okay its mostly smut, other people deserve the same oppertunity, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 4





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).



“My love, is there a reason you’re naked in our bed?” Dhaveira asked with a smile as he closed the door to their bedroom. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added quickly. “I’m just a little confused; usually I don’t come home to have your mother tell me you haven’t left our room all day, only to find you naked in our bed.”

Dairine yawned and stretched her arms above her head, smiling back at him as he walked over to her. “I’ve missed you,” she said softly, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her again. “I missed you, too,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear, smiling against her skin at her soft moan. “You’re always on my mind, my love.”

“And you’re always on mine, my heart.” She kissed him again, twining her arms around his neck to hold him close.

She made a soft noise of protest when he broke the kiss and pulled back, brushing her hair out of her face, hair that she’d let grow long since their reunion. “Are you not feeling well, my love?” he asked softly. “Is that why you’ve stayed in here all day?”

“I knew you were returning today, and thought this would be a pleasant way to welcome you home,” she admitted. “Was I wrong?”

“Far from it,” he murmured, kissing her again. “You’ve no idea how much I want you right now, my love. I’ve missed you every moment we’ve been apart.”

“And I you, my heart,” she said softly. “Do you have to leave again any time soon?”

He shook his head with a smile. “No, my love, not anytime soon. Although, there may be some people coming here to learn what I know of healing.”

“Good,” she said firmly. “I can’t have you gone, Dhaveira. I need you here.”

“I know,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I don’t like being apart from you, my love. When I’m with you, I’m happy, so much happier than I am without you. And I worry about you when we’re apart, you and the twins.”

“I am fine, my heart,” she said with a smile. “And so are the twins. One day spent in bed waiting for you to come home won’t hurt any of us.”

“I just worry, about you and our children growing within you,” he said softly, pressing a quick kiss to her bare shoulder.

“I know this, and I love you,” she murmured, pulling his mouth down to her own again.He deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him and threading his fingers through her hair with one hand, the other on her hip. She moaned when he trailed kisses down the side of her neck, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. “My heart, please!” she begged when he slipped his hand from her hip to between her thighs.

“I love how wet you get when I kiss you,” he murmured, gently untangling his hand from her hair and carefully shifting her off his lap and back onto the bed. “Lie back and spread your legs for me, my love.”

She did as he asked, propping herself up on her elbows as he settled himself between her legs, her head dropping back with a moan when her took her clit into his mouth.He slipped two fingers inside her as he released her clit, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh as he coaxed her closer to an orgasm. “Dhaveira, please!” she moaned, hands resting on his head, fingers tangling in his hair. In response, he gently ran his thumb over her clit, smiling when her hips bucked at his touch. She cried out his name when he took her clit in his mouth again, pushing her over the edge of her climax, fingers tightening in his hair.She released him after a moment, moaning softly as he slid his fingers out of her. “You’re very good at eating me out, my heart, you know that?”

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh again. “You may have mentioned it before, my love,” he said softly, smiling when she reached for him. He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the floor as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She reluctantly broke the kiss after a moment, running her hands down his chest to tug at the bottom of his tunic, wanting to feel his skin against her own.He pulled away for a moment, pulling off his tunic and tossing it to the floor to join his jacket before kissing her again. “I want you inside me,” she gasped when he pulled his lips from her own, brushing a kiss over her collarbone, reaching for the laces to his breeches.

He kissed her again, soft and sweet, before undoing the laces of his breeches and pushing them off. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck again, down her chest to her gentle swell of her belly. “I love you, little ones,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her belly. “And I love you, Dairine; you are the love of my life.”

She smiled at him, resting her hand on his cheek. “And you’re the love of mine, Dhaveira,” she said softly. He turned his head enough to press a kiss to her palm, smiling back at her.

He trailed kisses back up her body, pausing when he reached her lips to ask softly, “You’re sure you want this?

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck again, pulling his mouth down to her own. He kissed her, soft and sweet, as he guided himself to her entrance and sank into her, moaning against her mouth at the feeling of her wrapped around him. “I’ve missed this, missed having you inside me,” she murmured, fingers digging into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips, crying out when her movement changed the angle of his thrusts just enough for him to hit that sweet spot inside her with his every movement.

“I’ve missed this, too,” he murmured in reply, kissing her again. “Missed the way you feel wrapped around my cock, the way you beg me not to stop.” He pulled out of her until just the tip of his cock was still within her before burying himself within her again in one slow movement.

She moaned, nails digging into his shoulders as she pulled his mouth down to hers again. “My heart, please!” she begged, crying out his name when he slipped a hand between them to tease her clit again, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck with a smile. She arched into his touch as she climaxed, moaning his name as her eyes fluttered closed, overwhelmed by the pleasure rolling through her. He followed her over the edge a moment later, moaning her name as her filled her with his seed, burying his face against her neck. They lay there like that for a few moments, intertwined, content just to be together. She moaned softly when he slid out of her, reluctantly removing her legs from his hips so he could lie next to her instead of on top of her.

He wrapped an arm around her wait, pulling her flush against him and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You know I’m in love with you, right?” he asked softly, and she smiled up at him.

“And I’m in love with you, my heart.” she said softly, curling up against him, her head on his chest.

They lay there like that, silent, for a while, happy just to be together. Suddenly, Dhaveira turned to face her, asking, “Marry me, Dairine?”

She gave him a look, confused. “We’re already married,” she reminded him.

“Yes, but to other versions of each other; you to the me from your original timeline, myself to the you I lost. I want to marry you, my love.”

She was silent for a long moment before she nodded. “Yes,” she said softly. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I love you, Dhaveira.”

“And I love you, Dairine,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her again. She twined her arms around his neck, holding him close as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. He pulled back after a moment to murmur, “You are so beautiful, my love. And intelligent, and kind. I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you mine.” He kissed her again, soft and sweet, before pulling away and saying, “We should probably try to get some rest.”

She nodded, reluctantly pulling away and sitting up to pull the blankets over them. “Rest well, my heart, she murmured, curling back up against him.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Rest well, my love.”


End file.
